rêves rouges
by EtherealSighs
Summary: Rose Weasley, hija de héroes y sobrina de héroes. -era mucho más que eso- Tres momentos de su vida que lo demuestran.
1. admiración

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a Jotaká, como de costumbre.

**"Este fic participa en el reto "Viñetas de emociones" para el foro de La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"**

**970** palabras, sin contar con las notas y el pequeño poema del principio.

* * *

_"Pese a lo que la gente pudiera decir_

_ella lo quería así_

_con sus sonrisas de plástico_

_y sus aventuras en el ocaso."_

* * *

**#admiración.**

* * *

Cuando era pequeña disfrutaba con las historias que su padre la contaba, muy bajito, porque mamá dormía en la habitación de al lado- y mamá tenía que descansar-

Las historias de su padre narraban la vida de tres chicos, el Trío Dorado, como él solía llamarlos con nostalgia, y los problemas en los que se metían cada vez que sus narices daban con algo que no olía demasiado bien.

A Rose la gustaba escuchar a su padre mientras él se acomodaba más y más en el sillón cercano a su cama. Le gustaba, porque antes de llegar al final, su padre se quedaba dormido, con la boca medio abierta y con un gesto de profunda tranquilidad- le gustaba mirarle-

La mayor parte de las veces Rose se levantaba de la cama y con pasitos de hada recorría el pasillo hasta la habitación de sus padres, donde entraba con el mayor sigilo posible- pero mamá dormía con un ojo abierto. siempre.-

-¿Qué pasa Rose?-preguntaba su mamá siempre que los flameantes rizos de su pequeña hija asomaban por el quicio de la puerta-relajaba la mano y dejaba caer la varita bajo la almohada- mientras se incorporaba en la cama. Sus indomables rizos enmarcaban su rostro en tanto sus ojos, tan sabios como siempre, miraban a Rose, en busca de respuesta.

-Papi se ha quedado dormido-murmuraba encogiendo los pies un tanto avergonzada por haber despertado a su mamá- trabajaba tanto que…-

-Oh. Entonces lo mejor será que lo traigamos a la cama, con mamá, ¿Verdad?-contestaba su mamá, levantándose de la cama. La barriga un tanto abultada- su hermano pronto llegaría- pero el espíritu era el mismo que el de esa chica que pertenecía al Trío Dorado.

Su mamá agarraba la fría mano de Rose y juntas volvían a la habitación de la niña. Allí su mamá metía a Rose en la cama, la arropaba y besaba su frente con cariño.

Luego se acercaba a su padre y con una suavidad que no iba con ella- mamá era dura como el acero- le zarandeaba hasta que él entreabría sus ojos, enturbiados por el sueño. Mamá le sonreía y con palabras dulces guiaba a su padre de vuelta a la cama que le correspondía. –mamá sonreía antes de cerrar la puerta-

Sin embargo había noches en las que Rose no buscaba a mamá, sino que se sentaba en la cama, frente a su padre, y le observaba dormir. Estaba atenta a cada respiración porque sabía que si pasaba algo la respiración de su padre cambiaría, se volvería errática y angustiosa-como aquella vez en el bosque. aunque ella no podía saberlo-

Mirar como dormía su padre era, para Rose, lo mejor que podía hacer en esas eternas noches de pesadillas bajo la cama, mientras mamá gemía por lo bajo en la habitación de al lado, asustada de sus propios fantasmas. Era lo mejor que podía hacer mientras crecía.

Solo que no era tan emocionante como ir con mamá al Ministerio o volar en escoba con la tía Ginny o sentarse en las rodillas del tío Harry mientras este le acariciaba los rizos, con la mirada fija en los labios de mamá, que hablaban de cosas del pasado que solo ellos dos podían entender.

No era tan emocionante- pero era mágico- Porque su padre, su papá, era todo lo que Rose necesitaba en las frías noches de diciembre en las que mamá se volvía más oscura y seria de lo que era normalmente.

Era especial, porque papá la sonreía mientras rememoraba las hazañas de aquellos chicos- sus ojos azules brillando como un cálido cielo azul- antes de que Morfeo le hiciera una visita y le dejara dormido en el incómodo sillón.

Quería ser como su papá y sonreír como si no existiera un mañana. Reír para aliviar la tensión en los momentos en los que mamá parecía perder el control de sus emociones.

Quería ser como su papá porque papá, para Rose, era magia.

…

Solo que la niña creció y dejó de escuchar los cuentos de su padre. Solo que creció tanto que comenzó a ver la realidad tal y como era. Empezó a saber- muchas cosas- y se dio cuenta de que su padre era un cobarde que siempre se ocultaba bajo fachadas de sonrisas falsas.

Y se enfadó. Muchísimo. Tanto que dejó de hablarle. Cerró la puerta y se cubrió los oídos con la almohada para no escuchar sus suplicas- "hablemos Rosie. Por favor"

Pero Rosie ya era mayor, y no quería saber nada de ese tipo que había abandonada a mamá y al tío Harry en un bosque solo porque su mente era débil- Rose odiaba la debilidad de su padre era como un reflejo de ella misma.-

-Rosie tenemos que hablar- tío Harry la miró desde el quicio de la puerta y Rose sacó la cabeza de debajo de la almohada tras pasarse allí días. Asintió y tío Harry, sentado a los pies de su cama, le contó a Rose la otra parte de la historia. Le contó como Ron había vuelto, como se había ofrecido para ser torturado en vez de que tocaran a Hermione, le contó cuan valientemente había luchado en la batalla de Hogwarts, le contó todos y cada uno de los momentos en los que Ron brilló con luz propia- y eran tantos que Rosie volvió a ser una niña..-

Volvió a ser una niña que veía a su papá como un héroe- que lo era, solo que..-

.solo que su papá prefería sentarse en el sillón que había frente a su cama, para contarle viejas historias acerca de un grupo de amigos que habían salvado al mundo antes que alardear de haberlo hecho frente a un grupo de personas desconocidas.

Su papá solo quería ser el héroe de su familia- y lo era, con creces- Y Rose-Rosie aprendió que lo quería así, tal y como era.

* * *

**primera** viñeta, de **tres.**

sinceramente, no me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado, pero bueno.

nos leemos en la siguiente, que será **#arrogancia.**

_EtherealSighs._**  
**


	2. arrogancia

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a Jotaká, como de costumbre.

**"Este fic participa en el reto "Viñetas de emociones" para el foro de La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"**

**835 **palabras según Word, sin contar con las notas y el pequeño poema del principio.

* * *

_"Ácido y venenoso_

_así era él_

_pero ella, lejos de distar_

_era igual o peor."_

* * *

**#arrogancia.**

* * *

La barbilla alzada, la mirada al frente. Los puños apretados bajo el pupitre, el libro abierto por la página correcta y la respuesta a la pregunta de la profesora McGonagall bailoteando en su lengua de leona. Pero permanece ahí, porque otro ya ha contestado, porque otro ha alzado la mano antes que ella- impensable- porque otro ya ha ganado un par de puntos para su casa.

tan verde como debe ser su alma.

Odia un poquito a Scorpius Malfoy.

Así que cuando la clase de Transformaciones acaba, Rose sale de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, abrazando sus libros como si fuesen su tabla de salvación- o algo así. que lo son- Pero no todo acaba ahí, pues Scorpius Malfoy, lejos de lo que pueda pensar la gente, la sigue a una distancia que no puede ser considerada como normal, pues prácticamente su aliento choca contra la estilizada nuca de Rose- ella permanece ajena a todo-

casi.

-Deja de seguirme-consigue murmurar entre dientes mientras aprieta los libros contra su pecho- sus rizos rojos bailoteando en torno a su rostro de muñeca- sin dejar de caminar, con paso apurado, sin saber muy bien adónde la iban a llevar sus ligeros y pequeños pies.

-No te estoy siguiendo, simplemente vamos al mismo sitio-el tono del niño-hombre Malfoy es sereno, tranquilo, burlón…Malfoy-hasta la médula. pero no-

porque.

bueno.

-¡Pues dime adónde vamos!-Rose se da la vuelta, enfurecida, gritando, con las mejillas arreboladas, los labios entreabiertos-cabreada-

Enfadada. Como quieras llamarlo.

Desea matarle, todo lo lento que se pueda.

Porque.

Está cansada de jugar al gato y al ratón, cansada de que él tenga que ser mejor que ella en casi todo- casi. esa palabra escuece, quema.-

Cansada de que mienta, de que se muestre con ella de una manera y de que luego sea de otra. De que sea tan Slytherin a veces y de que luego, de pronto, así porque sí, deje de serlo tanto.

Está cansada de que Scorpius ponga constantemente una máscara de arrogancia y superioridad sobre su rostro, para ocultar lo que verdaderamente es.

Y la verdad.

es que. ni Rose sabe ya como es.

Se sienten tan perdidos, que cuando él la acorrala contra la pared del pasillo desierto, Rose solo atina a dejar caer los libros al suelo antes de que Scorpius se acerque a ella, más y más. Hasta que sus alientos son casi uno.

Hasta que Rose deja de ver donde acaba uno y donde empieza el otro.

-Suéltame, Malfoy- gruñe, y se parece tanto a su madre que su padre estaría orgulloso de ella. O no.

porque algo falla.

-No voy a soltarte Weasley. No quieres que alguien como yo te suelte. Es más, deseas que termine de salvar la distancia que nos separa-la sonrisa de Scorpius no tarda en aparecer, allí, ladeada, los ojos grises- herencia Malfoy-brillando de manera peligrosa.

-No deseo que hagas nada. Bueno, sí. ¡Que me sueltes!-inquieta, nerviosa, y un millón de cosas más, Rose intenta asirse del agarre que ejerce él en su cuerpo, en su mente.

En su alma.

-Eres una pequeña mentirosa, Rosie-Rose Weasley. Si dijeras la verdad más a menudo, todo sería más fácil-comenta antes de enterrar su rostro en el cuello de la pelirroja, provocando que ésta abra los ojos, las pupilas dilatadas- y no precisamente de temor-

sino que.

le gusta.

estar así, con él, en mitad de un pasillo vacío, a la vista de cualquier rezagado. Una Weasley y un Malfoy.

Que Dios les asista.

-Yo jamás miento. No soy como tú, Malfoy. Siempre escudado tras esas patéticas sonrisas, creyéndote mejor que los demás solo por la imagen que tienes de ti mismo. Pues, ¡noticia!, a nadie le importas. Deja ya de fingir, de pavonearte por los pasillos, de provocar a la gente. Y sobre todo, ¡deja de molestarme!-la respiración entrecortada, los brazos, en tensión a ambos lados de su cuerpo, porque ni si quiera es capaz de empujar a Scorpius.

en el fondo, esa situación, supera sus expectativas.

y no está nada mal.

Por su parte, Scorpius continua recorriendo la curvatura del cuello de Rose con la nariz, rozando la blanquecina piel con sus labios de vez en cuando- aflojando las rodillas de la Gryffindor con pequeños mordiscos.

Y ante sus palabras no puede evitar sonreír, pues, pese a que Rose a dado en el clavo, él no piensa dejárselo ver.

-Sabes, Weasley. Hablas mucho- y la besa y Rose no sabe como han llegado a eso, pero le deja y le gusta, y no tarda en corresponder, los ojos cerrados, las manos acariciando la nuca de Scorpius. Las manos de él en la cintura de ella, ambos respirando el mismo aire.

Cuando se separan, Rose no es capaz de mirarle a la cara.

-Ves, lo único que deseabas era que te besara, desde el principio- y Rose solo atina a fulminarle con la mirada antes de que él sonría, desarmándola al instante. –Malfoy hasta la médula-

solo que no.

porque.

bueno.

la quiere.

o algo así.

* * *

**segunda** viñeta, de **tres.**

podría haber quedado mejor, pero bueno

nos leemos en la siguiente, que será **#decepción**- y que voy a subir automáticamente después-

_EtherealSighs._


	3. decepción

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a Jotaká, como de costumbre.

**"Este fic participa en el reto "Viñetas de emociones" para el foro de La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"**

**965** palabras según Word, sin contar con las notas y el pequeño poema del principio.

* * *

_"Sólo podía llorar_

_mordiéndose el alma con cada lágrima_

_para intentar aliviar_

_esa quemazón que no la dejaba respirar."_

* * *

**#decepción.**

* * *

Cuando su madre la mira así, tan dentro que puede atisbar su alma, sólo puede significar una cosa. –que Rose ha metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-¡Un Malfoy! No entiendo que haces con alguien como él. Los Malfoy están podridos hasta la médula, Rosie, podridos. Pero lo mejor de todo esto no es eso, no-su padre camina de un lado a otro, de una esquina a otra, sin dignarse a mirarla, con las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos furibundos, los puños apretados a ambos lados de su cadera, como si quisiera, de esa manera, evitar hacer cualquier tontería- como matar a todos los Malfoy vivos- Su padre la mira de reojo, antes de continuar hablando- Lo mejor de todo esto, es que, ¡nos lo has ocultado!¡ Nos has mentido! –pierde los nervios, para de andar, vuelve a andar, así cada cinco segundos. Cuando su padre está enfadado nada ni nadie puede tranquilizarle.

su madre sí.

pero.

está más ocupada mirando a Rose- tanto, tanto, que Rosie se siente pequeñita-

-Oye, papá…No es para tanto…-murmura pero la mirada iracunda de su progenitor la hace callar, hundirse aún más en el sillón, mientras la música estridente de Hugo se cuela por las paredes, como la banda sonora de su funeral o algo así.

-Si que es para tanto.¿¡Sabes lo que le hicieron a tu madre!-es una pregunta retórica, claramente, pero Rose se siente inclinada a contestar, a hacer callar a su padre que se está pasando de la raya, en demasía, pero como siempre.

es su madre la que consigue lo impensable.

-Scorpius Malfoy no es responsable de lo que en su día hizo Bellatrix Lestrange-la mano de Hermione se dirige inconscientemente a la cicatriz que la maga oscura la hizo- sangre sucia aún duele- y sus ojos parecen brillar con temor al pronunciar su nombre.

-¡Hermione!-pero ésta le calla con una mirada antes de que pueda seguir hablando y Ron solo atina a gruñir por lo bajo, sin dignarse a mirar a Rose, que está demasiado ocupada observando a su madre como para darse cuenta.

-Lo que pasó en el pasado, se queda ahí-concluye con serenidad y Rose, por unos efímeros instantes piensa que su madre la apoya, que su madre está feliz por la noticia, que su madre lo acepta.

pero no.

Porque se va, sin dirigirle ni una solo mirada más a Rose, dando por zanjada la conversación.

Esa noche, Hermione Granger, esposa de Ron Weasley, madre de Rose y Hugo Weasley, no vuelve a casa.

…

Rose se pasa la noche temblando, llorando, acurrucada en un rincón de su cama, con las mantas por encima, tapada hasta las orejas. Escuchando a su padre ir y venir por la habitación, a Hugo preguntar incansablemente por su madre.

y tiene miedo.

De haberlo fastidiado todo. De haber hecho que su madre dejara de mirarla con orgullo.

porque la ha mentido. a ella. que le cuenta absolutamente todo

-que le habló de los horrores de la guerra solo para que Rose supiera la verdad.

Esa noche, la peor de su vida, ni la esperanza de ver a Scorpius pronto, puede serenar su corazón, hacer que las lágrimas dejen de ensuciar sus mejillas. Hacer que el miedo deje de acongojar su corazón- maltrecho en esos instantes-

Esa noche, Rose decide coger el toro por los cuernos y desaparece de casa, aprovechando que Ron habla con Luna Lovegood, por si ella sabe algo de Hermione, y aparece en casa del tío Harry-

porque su madre siempre va allí cuando necesita desahogarse.

El tío Harry la recibe con una cálida sonrisa y sin apenas despegar los labios le indica donde se encuentra su madre.

No la sorprende que esté en la biblioteca. No la sorprende verla sentada frente al fuego, con la mirada perdida en las llamas, con un centenar de libros abiertos a su alrededor, con el pelo suelto y los rizos cayendo, indomables, por su espalda, en pijama.- vulnerable-

más niña que mujer.

-Mamá…-susurra antes de entrar, pero Hermione no la mira, demasiado atenta al bailotear de las llamas, que parecen susurrar cosas en las noches más oscuras- como esa.

-Mamá lo siento…De verdad…Yo quería contártelo, pero mira como ha reaccionado papá… -murmura, arrodillada a su lado y Hermione parece reaccionar.

y la mira.

tan dentro de si misma que Rose está segura de que es capaz de ver su alma.

-Me has decepcionado.

Las palabras caen sobre Rose como una pesada losa, sus hombros se hunden, abatida, las lágrimas acuden a sus ojos pero se obliga a dejarlas ahí y encara a su madre, furibunda.

-¡Sólo porque sea un Malfoy no deberías decepcionarte!-pierde el control, siente deseos de abalanzarse sobre su madre- que parece perdida en la bruma de los recuerdos.- y zarandearla hasta que vuelva con ella.

-No lo digo porque sea un Malfoy. Lo dije antes, lo pasado, pasado está. Lo digo porque me has mentido, me has ocultado algo tan importante como eso, lo que me lleva a pensar que más me has ocultado. Que más guardas dentro de ese corazón tuyo, que no parece querer abrirse a su madre- Rose respira hondo, mientras una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla izquierda, sin despegar los ojos de su madre,- inmersa de nuevo en las llamas-

-Vete a casa, Rose. Es tarde.

Y zanja la conversación. así de simple.

Así que Rose se marcha, sin poder dejar de llorar, sin pararse si quiera a hablar con el tío Harry, que preocupado, ve como su sobrina más querida desaparece apenas cruza el umbral de su puerta.

Esa noche, la peor noche de sus vidas- o al menos una de las más dolorosas para Hermione- el vínculo que las une parece romperse.

sin embargo.

sólo parece.

–porque al día siguiente…-

bueno.

eso, es otra historia.

* * *

**tercera **viñeta, de **tres. **el final.

espero que os haya gustado.

Nos leemos pronto

_EtherealSighs_


End file.
